


I Love You, You Know

by Pinktoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But its worth it, Crying Oikawa Tooru, I NEED MORE, Kissing, LMAO, LOTS AND LOTS OF SMOOCHEROOING, M/M, [bows], also im too lazy to send this to my beta because fuck my beta, always a good tag, anyway, as good a tag as Blushing Kageyama Tobio, bullshit, i think, idk - Freeform, im on an iwaoi binge 2day, im sorry beta i didnt mean that, iwa just grunts the entire fucking fic, iwa-chan initiated it????????//????? wow, iwa: [grunt], iwaoi is 10/10/10/10/10, me: how bout i do anyway, oikawa does the sad ):, oikawa: dicks out for iwa-chan, oikawa: iwa do u want something to eat, readers: dont work on stupid things like this when youre in the middle of another fic!!!1!1!!1!, short but worth it, sorry - Freeform, thats my story and im stickin to it, thats what this fic is, this is sooooo short, uhhh, ummmmmmmmmmmmm, which htere is none of in this fic but either way, woop woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have to... to keep..." He was sniffling and shut his eyes, feeling his face scrunch up, but he couldn't cry, not in front of Iwa-chan.<br/>He took a deep breath before continuing, "You don't have to keep hanging out with me... like this."<br/>He was trembling, and he was sure Iwaizumi could see it, but he didn't comment on it. "You don't have to be around me at all. I-I'm sorry, I ruined everything." His face crumpled into a broken look and he cupped his face in his hands, leaning into his knees. "I'm sorry, Iwa-chan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha hi  
> im not writing my other stuff like i should be  
> anyway heres think bye

_**"I love you, you know."**_  
Iwaizumi wasn't expecting it when it came.  
They were relaxing in his room, Oikawa on his phone and Iwaizumi reading. Oikawa had his head settled in Iwaizumi's lap, curled up against him. Iwaizumi was leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor beside his bed (they sat on the floor because Iwaizumi complained there wasn't enough room, though Oikawa, he knew, would not mind being any closer to him).  
Iwaizumi paused between flipping the page of his book, tilting his eyes down to give Oikawa a surprised look. Oikawa had shut his phone off and set it down beside him. He wasn't looking at Iwaizumi. Instead he stared at the ceiling, a slight smile on his face.  
"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi grunted, moving to look at him better. Oikawa stopped him and sat up, pulling his legs closer to his chest.  
"No, I know. It's okay. You don't feel that way, I get it." He paused. Just as Iwaizumi was about to speak again, Oikawa continued. "You don't have to... to keep..." He was sniffling desperately and he clamped his eyes shut, feeling his face scrunch up, but he _couldn't cry_ , not right now, not in front of Iwa-chan.  
He took a deep breath before continuing, "You don't have to keep hanging out with me... like this."  
He was trembling, he knew, and he was sure Iwaizumi could see it, and if he did, he didn't comment on it. "You don't have to be around me at all. I-I'm sorry, I ruined everything." Oikawa sniffed. His face crumpled into the most broken expression Iwaizumi had ever seen and he cupped his face in his hands, leaning into his knees. "I'm sorry, Iwa-chan."  
Iwaizumi was quiet for a moment, and Oikawa could feel his stare bore into him and at that moment Oikawa truly wanted to disappear.  
Iwaizumi grunted as he scooted himself closer to Oikawa, discarding his book on the floor. He slid his arm around the shaking setter, who froze at the sudden contact. After a moment, Iwaizumi felt Oikawa relax into him, settling against his chest, sobbing into his hands.  
"You really are a dumbass." Iwaizumi said.  
There. There it was. Oikawa cried harder, trying his best to fight off the tears. He could hear Iwaizumi's next sentence before he even said it; it had an angry edge to it, intense and sharp, _"How could I ever feel that way towards someone like you?"_  
He was completely expecting this; _'Here it comes,'_ he thought, _'the rejection.'_  
"Why would this ruin anything, Trashykawa?" Iwaizumi pulled his setter closer, _his setter_.  
He planted a kiss on the top of his head, one stray hair brushing against his face. He pried Oikawa's hands away from his face and wiped away any tears. He kissed his forehead, then both of Oikawa's cheeks. "If you thought that it would-" He lifted Oikawa's chin up. "You _must_ be an idiot."  
Don't get him wrong. It was really embarrassing to have to comfort Oikawa like this. Iwaizumi felt his face heating up.  
Their lips collided. Iwaizumi moved his lips against Oikawa's when he felt the latter's stay in place. He pulled away again. "You're not going to make me do the work, right? After all, you must have wai-"  
Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi roughly by the shirt collar, pulling the latter close. He pressed small kisses up his shoulder, the neck, all along his jawline before finally reconnecting their lips. He was smiling through their kiss, the kiss he'd been waiting for since he was like fifteen. Finally.  
Iwaizumi, meanwhile, was turning bright red.  
_'Did Oikawa really just- after I just- what?!'_  
"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa breathed when they finally came up for air, lips parted slightly. Iwaizumi fell backwards as Oikawa released his shirt, which Oikawa had not realized he'd grabbed ( _'Oops,'_ thought Oikawa).  
Iwaizumi only grunted in reply, not trusting himself to open his mouth. If he did, he'd surely sit up to kiss Oikawa once more.  
"You're not bad at kissing." Oikawa finally finished, giggling and moving forward to join Iwaizumi on the floor. He cuddled up against him before flopping himself over the raven's chest. Iwaizumi only let out a breathless laugh as a response.  
Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa for a second before laughing again, less breathless this time.  
_**"I love you, you know."**_

**Author's Note:**

> crying oikawa, imho, is one of the best oikawas


End file.
